bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Products
Super Bomberman Series Released from 1993 to 1995. Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Released from 1995 to 1999, split up into: * B-daman Bomberman Bakugaiden, starting in 1995. * Bomberman Bakugaiden II, starting in 1996. * Bomberman B-daman Bakugaiden III, starting in 1997. * BB-Daman Bakugaiden / Bakugaiden IV, starting in 1998. * BB-Daman Bakugaiden V / Victory in, starting 1999. Super B-Daman Released from 1995-2001, and subsumed some products from the earlier Super Bomberman Series that had begun in 1995. Afterwards split up into: * OS Gear, starting in 1996. The system revolved around an external frame, the "Over Shell" or "OS", that could be attached to the outside of a B-Daman figure's body. Optional parts could then be attached to the Over Shell. * PI B-Daman, starting in 1998. The PI ("Plug In") system featured a new type of body frame with interchangeable parts that allowed for body customization similar to future systems. * PI-EX B-Daman, starting in 1999. The PI-EX ("Plug In Extended") system was a development of the prior PI system that featured partial compatibility with optional parts that had been released for the original PI system. Also featured an updated body frame style and some new parts exclusively for PI-EX bodies. * R B-Daman, starting in 2000. The R ("Revolution") system was the next version of the customizable body concept, and used parts secured with small plastic bolts called "R Rivets" that were similar in functionality to the Stud Parts used by the Cross Fight systems. * E-Unit Series, starting in 2001. The final series of Super B-Daman products released, generally using the same standards as the prior R-Series but featuring a greater number of core bodies with specialized gimmicks, similar to the changes between the Zero and Zero 2 series. A particular emphasis was also placed on optional customization parts, similar to those released for the earlier PI-EX system. Custom/O.S./PI/EX/R/R E-Unit Parts Battle B-Daman Released from 2002 to 2005. Split up into: * DHB series, starting in 2002. * Limited Model Series, starting in 2002. Consisted largely of recoloured re-releases of earlier Super B-Daman products, and had a very small product selection. * Zero series, starting in 2003. * Zero 2 series, starting in 2004. Further expanded later with the Zero 2 Hissatsukyuu sub-series, featuring the release of the DHB Advance core, specialized ammunition in the form of Strike Shots, and numerous cores with complex special features. * Cartridge Series, starting in 2005. Used a new body style that was only partially compatible with previously released Battle B-Daman customization parts. Revolved around the use of cartridges that allow a B-Daman to fire two shots in a single trigger operation, as well as providing a way to ensure proper alignment of Strike Shots requiring particular facing to operate correctly. * Digital B-Daman, starting in 2005. A very short-lived series with very few released products, that operated completely differently from any other B-Daman toy line. Rather than firing marbles and being handled manually, Digital B-Daman figures were remotely controlled and battled using infra-red emitters similarly to laser tag toys. Crash B-Daman Released from 2005 to 2006. Split into: * Crash B-Daman Series, starting in 2005. * Crash B-Daman SWS Series, starting in 2006. Maintained cross-compatibility with parts from the original Crash series, but added the SWS ("Synchro Weapon System"), by which add-on weapons could be fired simultaneously with a B-Daman's main marble launcher by means of a connection with a secondary pushing trigger in the B-Daman's grip/trigger assembly. Metal B-Daman Released starting in 2007. A very short series with few released products. It used metal balls of a smaller size than the marbles used by most B-Daman toys, and featured magnets in both figures and targets that could interact magnetically with the fired balls. Cross Fight B-Daman (B-Daman CrossFire) Released from 2010 to 2013. Split up into: * Pen-B Series, starting in 2010. A preliminary series that was a cross-promotion with the "A Penguin's Troubles" manga and anime series. Used its own penguin-shaped body system, but some customization parts released for it are compatible with later Cross-Fight sub-series. * Core Change System Series, starting in 2011. * Emblem Charge Series, starting in 2012. Pen-B Series Core Change Series Emblem Charge Series Category:List